Anti-Ramen
by AllicaIsm
Summary: A Yamato no le gusta el ramen. [Traducción autorizada de la historia del mismo título de SilverShine]


**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Lo siento por la tardanza, pero bien... ustedes saben que estoy en el final de mi módulo del diseño de la colección y no debería estar subiendo esto, pero necesitaba un descanso ya que ni siquiera puedo hilvanar ya.

Como habrán leído (?) la historia es KakaYama y ya les había dicho que es la segunda persona con la que shippeo a Kakashi (Porque la OTP es KakaSaku), así que no me podía pasar la oportunidad de traducir esta historia que es cortita.

Así que... les debo _Three Blossoms_ aunque igualmente no tengo fecha para ello.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a mi trabajo.

Besos y abrazos :3

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Anti-Ramen** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Pareja del mismo sexo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Porque este mundo necesita más KakaYama.

* * *

 **Anti-Ramen**

Era su segundo almuerzo desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento de Naruto. Yamato miró su plato de ramen, algo desencantado con su senpai. Su cena parecía nada más que un montón de gusanos muertos y vegetación cortada de mala gana, como si el chef simplemente hubiera ido a cortarlo con un machete y calentado los resultados de esa tarea en un microondas.

Al menos Naruto estaba feliz. Yamato le echó un vistazo, preguntándose como lograba tener tal energía cuando la comida que comía apenas tenía un valor nutricional comparable al de la tierra. Más allá del chico rubio que estaba devorando con ganas su cena tan rápido como podía estaba Kakashi. Él no estaba comiendo, como era usual, pero Yamato no sabía si era porque no quería quitarse la máscara o si era simplemente porque no estaba hambriento. Él no había hecho demasiado en estos días además de sentarse por ahí leyendo y ocasionalmente transmitir sus pensamientos sobre el entrenamiento. Kakashi podría ir sin problema alguno sin comer unos días más antes de sentirse mal, probablemente.

Yamato _sabía_ que era un ninja feroz… pero a veces deseaba que Kakashi-senpai actuara más apropiadamente a su rango y estatus.

Para ese momento la bonita chica del ramen había notado que él solamente estaba jugando con sus fideos de manera descorazonada. — ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó con alegría.

—Uh… ¿Tienen algo parecido a una ensalada?

La chica del ramen y su padre se le quedaron viendo. Igual pudo haber preguntado si vendían joyería cara. —Olvídenlo. —Suspiró, mirando su patética comida. Vio a Kakashi por un momento y se sorprendió al ver que su mirada estaba por encima de la cabeza de Naruto. Pero tal vez era una coincidencia, ya que al siguiente momento la mirada de Kakashi estaba puesta en el perfil de Naruto. — Tal vez es porque estás intentando conseguirlo a la primera. —Le dijo al chico. — Tal vez deberías intentar moldear una pequeña cantidad de naturaleza.

— ¿Quieres decir que debería bastar con pequeños rasengan? —Naruto preguntó.

—Sí, seguro, como sea.

Yamato puso una mano sobre la cara. Estaba feliz de ayudar, de verdad que sí, pero honestamente estaba comenzando a sentirse abusado. Él no tenía el aguante de Naruto, pero Kakashi esperaba que fuera capaz de mantenerse arriba todo el tiempo. No parecía justo que luego de esforzarse tanto para contener al mítico _monstruo_ de nueve colas tuviera que aguantar esta basura de comida.

—¡Terminé! —Naruto de pronto gritó. —¡Volvamos a entrenar!

—Excelente. —Kakashi se levantó. —Los veré en los campos de entrenamiento en diez minutos, ¿De acuerdo?

Y así desapareció con una nubecilla de humo y aire. Naruto saltó un momento después y palmeó la espalda de Yamato. —¡Te veré ahí, Yamato-Taichou!

Y entonces también se fue.

Le tomó un segundo o dos darse cuenta que él era el único que quedaba, y que el dueño de Ichiraku le estaba viendo un poquito expectante. Le habían dejado ayer con la cuenta y hoy de nuevo.

 _¡Se han aprovechado de nuevo…!_

¿Estarían encantados si él terminara muerto del cansancio? Demonios, ¿Se darían cuenta –para empezar-? Bueno… probablemente, cuando el Kyuubi saliera para comenzar a convertir a la gente en listones. _Entonces_ probablemente le prestarían más atención a las necesidades de Yamato.

Su cartera se estaba haciendo con una rapidez preocupante mucho más delgada ahora que su dinero iba a parar a las manos de la chica del ramen, y Yamato tenía la sensación de que para el fin de este entrenamiento, su mente, cuerpo y cuenta bancaria estarían completamente rotos.

Con diez minutos más que matar, Yamato salió del restaurante y caminó directamente a la máquina expendedora de bebidas y metió el código para una bebida energética con la mayor cantidad de calorías disponible. Se paró a la sombra de la máquina, abriendo la lata que hizo un pequeño siseo.

—¿Así que no te gusta el ramen, huh, Tenzou?

Yamato alzó la vista, su mirada barriendo la silueta de Kakashi. —No es mi favorito, no. —Respondió eventualmente. —Y por los intereses y propósitos de esta misión, Kakashi-senpai, debo insistir en que me llame Yamato.

—Mm'cuerdo.

Kakashi caminó un poco para inclinarse sobre la pared a un lado de él, la mitad de su cuerpo terminó en la sombra y la otra en la luz.

Yamato bebió pensativo. —¿No deberíamos ir al campo de entrenamiento? —Preguntó a Kakashi con cuidado.

—Tenemos todavía diez minutos. —El Ninja que Copia respondió con facilidad. —¿No puedo pasarlos con mi kohai favorito?

Yamato reflexionó en silencio. No sabía si era cierto o no, pero tenía la sensación de que Kakashi simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo. Había dicho algo similar el día anterior, aunque Yamato había llegado a la conclusión de que Kakashi era horriblemente elocuente y que su vena manipuladora era la que hablaba para meterse en las profundidades de su mente para obligarlo a seguir pagando las cuentas…

No era necesario decirlo, pero Kakashi era un hombre particularmente confuso, y Yamato no estaba para nada cerca de descifrar las auténticas intenciones detrás de lo que decía, ni siquiera con los años que llevaba conociéndolo.

Tomando otro sorbo de la bebida, Yamato dejó que el burbujeo se asentara en su lengua unos segundos antes de beberla. —No estoy seguro de poder seguir haciendo esto. —Dijo en silencio.

—Sí, si puedes. —Kakashi dijo con su usual y franca confianza.

—No entiende. —Yamato lo miró. —Es el niño con el _Kyuubi_ dentro. Sé que estoy hecho para controlar Biju, pero no es una habilidad a largo plazo y el Nueve Colas es el más fuerte de todos. Se liberará si este ritmo continua.

—Tiene que. —El tono de Kakashi no dejaba duda alguna.

—Sé que usted y su equipo quieren a Sasuke de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible, pero esto tiene que parar. Porque si las cosas continúan así, el chakra del Kyuubi se comerá a ese chico. —Su mano estaba comenzando a temblar por la fatiga y rápidamente bebió más de la lata. —Quizás el verdadero Shodaime sería capaz de manejar esto, pero _yo no soy_ él.

Kakashi podía escuchar cómo estaba apretando sus dientes. —¿Terminaste de quejarte ya?

—¿Siquiera escuchó algo de lo que dije? —Yamato presionó. —Naruto puede morir con este tipo de entrenamiento. Y si el Kyuubi escapa, no seré capaz de detenerlo, se lo aseguro. Y ¿El heredero Uchiha realmente vale este tipo de riesgo?

—Para Naruto, sí. — Kakashi cruzó los brazos, observando la calle frente a ellos.

Yamato pronto se sentó en el suelo, cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos. —En ese caso me rehúso.

—¿Eh? —Kakashi parpadeó.

—Me rehúso a continuar con esto. —Yamato le dijo cortante. —Tendrá que buscar a alguien más con el ADN del Shondaime, porque no voy a tomar parte de esta locura. Buena suerte, Kakashi-senpai.

Kakashi le miró con cierta incredulidad. Entonces su expresión se suavizó. —Oh, sé de qué se trata. —Dejó salir. —Vamos, Tenzou, te necesitamos. Naruto no puede entrenar sin ti y _tú_ sabes cuánto significa esto para él.

Yamato se mordió la mejilla por dentro.

—¿Estás enojado por lo del ramen, no es cierto, Tenzou?

—Es Yamato por lo que queda de misión, senpai, y no, no es 'sólo' por el ramen. Estoy molesto por el hecho de que mi cabeza terminará siendo arrancada de un mordisco por un demonio zorro dentro de poco. Sabe tan bien como yo que cuando esa cosa salga irá directamente por mí.

Kakashi se río de manera apacible y se deslizó sobre la pared para sentarse junto a Yamato. —Nah, sólo te sientes no querido.

Yamato humeó en silencio, su cara poniéndose decididamente roja y caliente por la facilidad con que Kakashi había atinado. Sí, él se sentía un poquito no apreciado, pero sus preocupaciones por el entrenamiento eran igual de válidas. —Creo que deberíamos tener más gente con nosotros en caso de que el Kyuubi emerja de nuevo. Mi escuadrón de ANBU estaría muy feliz de…

—No dejarás que suceda. —Kakashi le interrumpió de manera abrupta. —Y si sale, lo contendrás sin problema. Confío en ti, Tenzou.

Yamato suspiró. —La confianza es una cosa… mi habilidad por otro lado… No creo que pueda alcanzar sus expectativas-

—Pero constantemente lo haces y estoy seguro de continuarás haciéndolo. —Kakashi le sonrió amistosamente. —Y siempre me tendrás respaldándote.

—Hm. —En la opinión de Yamato, Kakashi seguía recuperándose de su última pelea con los Akatsuki. Era posible que Kakashi todavía no fuera capaz de hacerle frente a alguien todavía.

La mano de Kakashi invadió su espacio. —¿Puedo? —Preguntó, indicando la lata.

Yamato se la dio sin pensarlo, y observó mientras Kakashi se bajaba la máscara para dar un sorbo.

Bien, Yamato no tenía el hábito de devorar hombres con la mirada. Consideraba que era mucho más fácil para las mujeres hacerlo, y nunca en su vida se había sonrojado ante un hombre guapo antes.

Pero un vistazo de la cara de Kakashi-senpai y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado con una sonrisita y un débil sonrojo. El hombre era atractivo, pero no excesivamente. Pero tenía una cara que le quedaba tan bien que casi le hacía reír. Era casi como si Kakashi nunca hubiera usado la máscara antes porque su rostro era demasiado familiar para él que sentía que lo conocía desde siempre.

—Algo dulce para mí gusto. —Kakashi dijo, apretando los labios mientras intentaba devolvérsela. Cuando Yamato no la aceptó, él la movió tentadoramente. —No tiene tanta saliva, Tenzou.

Yamato le ignoró. —Hablé con Maito Gai hace unos días.

—Un gran riesgo. —Viendo como Yamato no quería la bebida de nuevo, Kakashi bebió de nuevo. —Dime, ¿Tienes todas las neuronas intactas o sientes que perdiste alguna en el fuego cruzado?

—Dice que no debería subestimar su agudeza o su actitud 'cool', y que no debería estar preocupado si nunca veo su rostro ya que él que le conoce de casi toda la vida sigue sin verlo. —Yamato sonrió un poquito. —Me siento un poquito honrado.

—Oh, basta Tenzou, me estás avergonzando. —Kakashi fallaba en mostrarlo ya que tenía la expresión plana de siempre, la expresión de un hombre que no sentiría la necesidad de tener la decencia de sentirse avergonzado, incluso si estuviera completamente desnudo, cubierto por alquitrán y plumas, y colgado de cabeza frente a la ventana del Hokage. —Aunque estoy divertido por el hecho de que Gai sintiera la necesidad de advertirse sobre mí.

—Bueno, considerando que desde que comenzamos a entrenar me ha engañado para pagar por el almuerzo de todos dos veces ya, creo que él tenía razón en hacerlo. —Yamato miró su regazo y agregó. —Y ni siquiera _me gusta_ el ramen.

—¿Crees que te engañé? —Kakashi inclinó la cabeza. —¿Cómo?

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco. —Diciéndome que soy el único Kohai que estima. Debí haber visto _esa._

—¿Crees que no lo digo en serio? —Kakashi preguntó rumiante.

—…bueno, ¿Lo hace?

—Mm, por supuesto que sí.

—Mm. —Yamato frunció el ceño, infeliz. —No puedo entender la mitad de las cosas que me dice. A veces creo que dice ciertas cosas sólo porque sabe que me confundirá.

Kakashi chasqueó la lengua y alzó los brazos sin preocupación alguna. —Sólo lo hago porque creo que eres sexy e intento impresionarte.

—¡Lo ve! —Yamato lo señaló con el dedo. —¡Cosas como esas! Dice eso para distraerme y hacerme olvidar sobre el asunto que del que estamos hablando.

—¿Y el asunto del que estamos hablando es… cuál?

—Yo… lo olvidé.— Algo sobre el Biju fuera de control… y ¿Kakashi de verdad creía que él era sexy? Él no se sentía así, pero-

—Tenzou. —Kakashi dijo con un suspiro largo y sufrido. —No todo lo que sale de mi boca es una mentira. A veces cuando digo que respeto a alguien, es verdad. Si hago ese tipo de admisión no espero que la gente haga cosas buenas por mí.

—Sí, bien. —Yamato respondió con cierta sequedad.

Kakashi le miró, pensando cosas desconocidas para Yamato. Luego de un momento tomó otro sorbo de la bebida y golpeó con los dedos la lata. —Te diré algo. —Comenzó casual. —He estado exigiéndote mucho últimamente. Cuando Naruto se desmaye en la tarde, te compraré una cena apropiada, ¿Suena bien?

De hecho, sonaba muy bien como para ser cierto, así sonaba.

Yamato se tocó la barbilla. —¿Va a pagar usted? —Él asintió.

—Sip.

—Puedes escoger donde y qué comeremos, si quieres.

—Si quiero.

—Bien. —Kakashi

—¿Y no será ramen?

—Ya te dije que puedes elegir.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. —Kakashi le sonrió radiante y se levantó. —Es una cita entonces.

—Um…—Yamato no tenía idea si Kakashi lo decía por costumbre o si 'cita' venía de manera literal. Después de dudar un poco, decidió irse con la primera posibilidad. —De acuerdo.

Kakashi le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. —Vamos. Intentemos llegar a Naruto antes de que comience con el entrenamiento solo.

Eso sería indudablemente una mala idea, así que Yamato se resignó a asentir y aceptar la mano de Kakashi para levantarse. Le tomó un momento más acomodarse el chaleco antes de empezar a caminar, preparado para seguir a su senpai.

—Espera un momento. —Kakashi dijo, volviéndose hacia él como si hubiera olvidado algo.

Antes de que Yamato pudiera contemplar lo que Kakashi hubiera olvidado, se encontró a sí mismo contra el costado de la máquina expendedora. Por medio segundo pensó que su senpai iba a atacarlo, entonces, lo siguiente que supo fue que una mano se había acomodado contra su nuca y un par de cálidos labios se presionaban contra los suyos.

Yamato se sonrojó. Kakashi le estaba besando y no sabía qué hacer. Estaban a la mitad de la calle y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Alguien estaba usando la máquina contra la que su cuerpo estaba presionado y podía sentir las vibraciones de los engranes y el golpe de la lata que caía en la bandeja –y a Kakashi que seguía besándole. Un convincente jalón de labios y el agradable golpeteo de una lengua.

¿Acaso Kakashi conocía la vergüenza? Las manos de Yamato se movieron cerca de los hombros de Kakashi, todavía debatiéndose qué debía hacer. Parecía grosero empujarlo, pero era todavía más grosero besar a alguien sin advertencia alguna en el medio de una extremadamente llena avenida.

Dientes se enterraron en su labio inferior y la mano que no estaba en su nuca se movió hacia su retaguardia para dar un pellizco. Yamato dejó salir un sonido que sonó exactamente como un grito estrangulado y de pronto de deslizó contra el costado de la máquina, zafándose del agarre de Kakashi. No necesitaba un espejo para saber cómo lucía exactamente, cuán roja estaría su cara en ese momento. —¿Por qué hizo eso?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Porque sí.

Yamato esperó.

Kakashi sonrió.

Un silencio se metió entre los dos.

Yamato asintió, animándolo a continuar con su explicación.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se hizo más amplia.

Otra pausa.

Yamato se aclaró la garganta. —Está loco.

—Todos los genios lo son en algún grado.

—Y es increíblemente arrogante. —Yamato tocó con la mano sus propios labios. —No puedo creer que lo hiciera ¡Y _en medio de la calle!_ ¿Y si alguien nos vio?

—¿Qué si alguien nos vio? —Kakashi se encogió de hombros, haciendo obvio que no le importaba en absoluto. —¿Te molestaría si alguien hubiera visto que besaste a otro hombre?

—No- ¿Qué? —Yamato agitó la cabeza, como si eso le ayudara a sacarse algo de la confusión en su cabeza. —Bueno, no, estoy muy seguro de mi sexualidad. Pero estoy muy seguro de que no, sabe… _bateo_ de ese lado.

—¿De verdad? —Respondió como si le hubiera sorprendido. Kakashi le miró pensativo. —¿Puedo comprobar algo?

—Ciertamente- _mmrrph-_

Kakashi volvió a empujarlo a otro beso, no dándole a Yamato la oportunidad de escapar. Sus labios eran cálidos, convincentes pero más tentadores y se movían de una forma que provocó que Yamato de verdad lo disfrutara. Era definitivamente diferente a besar a una mujer. Mientras que las mujeres tenían suaves curvas y delicados labios, el cuerpo de Kakashi era igual al suyo, casi de la misma estatura y con músculos bien entrenados. Se sentía extraño tenerlo apretado contra él de esta forma tan íntima.

Tardíamente, Yamato se dio cuenta de que le estaba regresando el beso. Kakashi era tan buen besador como era un seductor, y con pequeño esfuerzo había persuadido a Yamato de jugar con él. Y no era tan malo. No le molestó particularmente que Kakashi comenzara a usar su lengua, metiéndose dentro de su boca y dándole juguetones golpeteos. La mano había regresado a su trasero, dándole un débil apretón y esta vez Yamato dejó salir un débil gruñido y cerrar la mano con la que estaba acariciando el cabello de Kakashi. Justo cuando había conseguido lo que quería, otro invitado se presentó.

Kakashi de pronto se separó, intentando recuperar su aliento mientras con el pulgar se acariciaba la esquina de los labios. Su expresión era presumida mientras miraba a Yamato inclinado contra la pared en un estado cercano al shock.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te gustan los hombres? —Kakashi preguntó.

Yamato asintió débilmente, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Se preguntó si esta era una nueva forma de maltrato que Kakashi estaba probando en él. —Sí… estoy seguro.

—Bien… —Kakashi miró su reloj. —Todavía tenemos cinco minutos. Es tiempo más que suficiente.

—¿Para qué? —Yamato preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Para convencerte de lo contrario. —Kakashi respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
